HM
A Hidden Machine, HM for short, is an item that, like a TM, is used to teach a Pokémon a move. The difference between a TM and an HM is most pronounced in the earlier games in the series, where TMs were single-use items while HMs could be used an unlimited amount of times after they were obtained, and unlike TMs could not be tossed or sold for money. Additionally, the moves contained within an HM cannot be forgotten by Pokémon under normal circumstances. An HM move can be used in the field by a Pokémon even if the Pokémon has fainted during battle or has run out of (using it in the field does not consume PP). All HM moves have the ability to be used outside of battle in the games they are HMs in, though a move's ability to be used outside of battle does not mean that it is necessarily an HM move. Except for Generation V, specific Badges must be obtained by the player before they can use an HM move outside of battle to advance the game's storyline. A Pokémon knowing an HM move cannot be sent forward from Generation III to Generation IV or from Generation IV to Generation V unless the HM move is removed (via Move Deleter). prevents sending forward from despite not being considered an HM by those games, while and only prevent Pokémon being sent forward from the games they are an HM in. Pokémon with Whirlpool can freely be sent into from Generation III, while Pokémon with Dive can freely be sent into Generation V games. In Generation V, Pokémon knowing an HM move cannot be traded via infrared communications if they are in the player's party, to prevent a player from potentially becoming stuck somewhere that requires an HM move to escape. Unlike in previous inter-generational transfers, Pokémon sent from Generation V to Generation VI that know HM moves do not require these moves to be deleted. Pokémon that know HM moves can also be freely deposited and withdrawn from Pokémon Bank. Generation I In Generation I, five of the 165 moves are HM moves, of which three ( , , and ) are required for completing the game. Of these five, four of them remain as HM moves even through Generation VI, while the fifth, , retains the ability to be used outside of battle (to light dark caves in Generation V, or reduce encounters with wild Pokémon in Generation VI). None of these moves are able to be forgotten in Generation I, and a Pokémon with these moves cannot be raised by the Pokémon Day Care on . Unlike in later generations, all of these moves must be selected from the Pokémon screen to be used. Generation II In Generation II two new moves become HMs. The five HMs from Generation I return, while a new move, , becomes an HM, and an old move, , becomes another HM. A Move Deleter was added to the games, mostly with the intention of making possible the ability to delete Generation II moves that a Generation I Pokémon had learned in order to be able to trade it back, though with the side effect of HM moves now being able to be forgotten. From this generation on, Pokémon with HM moves are allowed in the Day Care, and fathers with HM moves will pass the moves down to their children as they would a TM move. HM moves can also be used just by checking the obstacle that the HM will clear, such as able water or a movable rock. Generation III Hoenn In Hoenn one of the Generation II HMs lost its status, while another two moves became HMs, raising the number of HMs to eight. Kanto In Kanto, due to a lack of use for , HM08 is unobtainable and can only be accessed through . The first five HMs can be acquired through the same methods as in Generation I, while HM06 and HM07 can be found in the Sevii Islands later in the game. Generation IV Sinnoh In Sinnoh, for the first time, one of the original HMs lost its status to a new move, while HM08 was brought back as a different move. Johto and Kanto Defog lost its HM status in Johto for the return of ; all other HMs retained their status from the prior Sinnoh games. Generation V HMs were reduced to six in Generation V; HM07 and HM08 no longer exist in the coding of . Dive returns for use in Unova. This generation marks the first time that HM moves do not require Gym Badges for use outside of battle. Although most HM moves cannot be obtained before earning certain Gym Badges, if the player obtains a Pokémon that has learned an HM move through other means (via level-up, trading, etc.) the player will be able to use the HM in the field without restrictions. When a move is replaced by an HM, the HM move takes on the current PP of the replaced move until healed or replenished. The same also applies for replacing old moves with TMs. Generation VI HMs have returned to requiring a Badge to use them. When a move is replaced by an HM, the HM move takes on the current PP of the replaced move until healed or replenished. The same also applies for replacing old moves with TMs. Kalos HMs were reduced to five in Kalos, with HM06 being removed. The HMs are the same as Generation V. Though is not an HM, it can still be used outside of battle, unlike in Generation V. Hoenn HMs were increased to seven in Hoenn. and regained their HM status. Notes * The HM mechanic was removed in , and replaced by Poké Ride. Previous HM moves , , and were made into TMs. See also * TM Category:Games Category:Equipment * Category:Terminology